Was it Worth it?
Was it Worth it? – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Trzecia i ostatnia dla Raya Boccino. Solucja Po tym jak wykiwaliśmy Raya otrzymujemy wiadomość od Jima, abyśmy spotkali się z nim u Raya. Po dojeździe okazuje się że to pułapka, gdzie człowiek Raya torturował Jima. Jim uwalnia się, zabija człowieka Raya i wraz z Johnnym uciekają w inne strony. Po przerywniku Johnny chce spotkać się z Ashley. Po dojeździe do klubu Lostów, Johnny telefonuje do Ashley, która mówi, że Ray nasłał zabójców na niego. Po szybkim telefonie do Claya lub Terry’ego, jedziemy do miejsca gdzie Terry oraz Clay zastawili pułapkę. Tam po kolei niszczymy cztery samochody z ludźmi Raya, po czym udajemy się do klubu porozmawiać z Ashley. Ciekawostki * W czasie trwania misji, do Raya przychodzi Niko i dostaje zlecenie zabicia Johnny'ego, lecz ten po dotarciu w odpowiednie miejsce nie znajduje go lecz Jima i innego motocyklistę, których po pościgu zabija (No Way on the Subway). Pod koniec misji (z perspektywy Johnny'ego) dowiemy się, że Jim nie żyje. * Podczas przerywnika, gdy Ray strzela ze swojego pistoletu, wydaje on zupełnie inny dźwięk niż podczas normalnej gry. * Po uwolnieniu się i zdobyciu pistoletu Raya Jim miał możliwość zabicia go. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Najprawdopodobniej oszczędził go z powodu jego wysokiego stanowiska w mafii. * Jeśli gracz wystraszy Ashley, ta wstanie i będzie cały czas biec w jednym miejscu. Galeria Plik:Was it Worth it (1).jpg|Wiadomość od Jima Plik:Was it Worth it (2).jpg|Johnny dociera do Drusilla's Plik:Was it Worth it (3).jpg|Johnny poddaje się przed Rayem… Plik:Was it Worth it (4).jpg|…a ten celuje w niego Plik:Was it Worth it (5).jpg|Jim w trakcie tortur Plik:Was it Worth it (6).jpg|Prośba Johnny'ego… Plik:Was it Worth it (7).jpg|…kolejne tortury na Jimie Plik:Was it Worth it (8).jpg|Ray zaczyna przesłuchanie Plik:Was it Worth it (9).jpg|Jim uwalnia się… Plik:Was it Worth it (10).jpg|…i bierze jako zakładnika człowieka Raya Plik:Was it Worth it (11).jpg|Johnny ucieka za Jima… Plik:Was it Worth it (12).jpg|…a Jim celuje w Raya Plik:Was it Worth it (14).jpg|Jim zabija człowieka Raya… Plik:Was it Worth it (15).jpg|Ray grozi Lostom Plik:Was it Worth it (16).jpg|Jim ucieka z Drusilla's Plik:Was it Worth it (17).jpg|Ashley rozmawia z Johnnym Plik:Was it Worth it (18).jpg|Terry mówi Johnny'emu o zasadzce… Plik:Was it Worth it (19).jpg|…i Johnny zjawia się na miejscu Plik:Was it Worth it (20).jpg|Przyjazd pierwszych zabójców… Plik:Was it Worth it (21).jpg|…i ich śmierć… Plik:Was it Worth it (22).jpg|…przyjazd kolejnych… Plik:Was it Worth it (23).jpg|…i ich zniszczenie… Plik:Was it Worth it (24).jpg|…ostatni zamachowcy… Plik:Was it Worth it (25).jpg|…i ich śmierć Plik:Was it Worth it (26).jpg|Jazda do Klubu… Plik:Was it Worth it (27).jpg|…i spotkanie z Ashley Plik:Was it Worth it (28).jpg|Ashley mówi o śmierci Jima… Plik:Was it Worth it (29).jpg|…w co Johnny nie jest w stanie uwierzyć Plik:Was it Worth it (30).jpg|Przekleństwo Lostów Plik:Was it Worth it (31).jpg|Ashley mówi Johnny'emu że Ray nie jest problem… Plik:Was it Worth it (32).jpg|…i obwinia o wszystko Billy'ego… Plik:Was it Worth it (33).jpg|Ashley sugeruje pomoc Stubbsa Collector's Item | następna = Get Lost }} en:Was It Worth It? es:Was It Worth It?